The present invention relates to an apparatus for control of the after-running of an operating device in a motor vehicle.
A control circuit device for controlling the after-running of an operating device in a motor vehicle is known comprising a voltage regulator, whose control input is connected with an ignition circuit and battery and which supplies the supply voltage to the operating device.
A motor vehicle, whose motor is controlled with the help of an operating device, has electronic component groups, which must be supplied with voltage after the ignition circuit is opened, not only during operation of the motor vehicle but also after turning the motor off. Usually it is required to maintain the supply of voltage only for a certain time period after the motor is shut off and this certain time period is generally known as the after-running period.
The shut off of the electronic component groups, which are supplied with voltage during the after-running phase, has occurred up to now usually with the help of a relay, which breaks the connection between the electronic component groups and the power supply after a certain time delay depending on the ignition circuit operation. A system, which provides such a shut off, is for example described in German Published Patent Application DE-OS 28 15 780. The use of a relay results in an additional substantial expense and has been avoided in the subsequently described invention.